The 12 Days of Christmas
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: Peter and Bella have been dating for less than a year. It's their first Christmas together and instead of getting Bella one gift, he's going to get her twelve with the last one being the most special. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: ***checks ID* Nope still not SM *pouts* HOWEVER, I do own the plot, just not the poem that this story is semi-based on. Many thanks to JoyfulyetHesitantPen for being my awesome pre reader, sister, bestie and fellow Jasper obsessor.

**Summary: **Peter and Bella have been dating for less than a year. It's their first Christmas together and instead of getting Bella one gift, he's going to get her twelve with the last one being the most special. AH.

It was December the thirteenth, and there were officially twelve days to Christmas. This would be my first Christmas with my new boyfriend Peter Whitlock.

~flashback~

Three years ago, I was in a relationship with a boy who I thought was "the one". He was so sweet in the beginning but the longer I stayed with him, the more that I came to realize that he was a control freak, at first when he would pick out a shirt for me, I thought it was sweet but soon he was picking out all of my clothing, throwing out things that he didn't like; holey jeans, short shorts, tank tops and things of that nature, and letting his bitch of a sister Alice, buy me designer clothing and forcing me to wear it; she _**loved**_to play Bella Barbie. His controlling became so severe that he wouldn't let me go and visit my friends in La Push. I had finally had enough of his controlling ways that I tried to leave him and that's when he became violent. He beat me and kept telling me that it was my fault that he hit me.

Charlie placed a restraining order on Edward; something that Edward didn't like. After I got out of hospital I went into a deep depression, spiraling out of control, drinking, doing drugs, hanging out with bikers who ran in tough crowds and having unprotected sex all because I believed Edward when he said it was all my fault the way that our relationship went, he told me that I was a bad girlfriend, I made him have to control me with the way that I acted and it was also my fault that he beat me.

It wasn't till I got arrest by Charlie for shoplifting with some of the biker chicks to wake me the fuck up. It was then that I realized; while sitting in a jail cell waiting for arraignment, what I had let my life become like over a stupid boy who never loved me in the first fucking place. Seeing as how the shoplifting was my first offence, I wasn't put into jail. I did have to do community service and attend counseling. I was able to get the help that I needed to get off the drugs, stop the drinking and wild sex.

Once I was all cleaned and back onto a healthier road, I finished high school and started applying to colleges and universities. I wanted to get out of Forks, out of the rain and out of the reminder of what Pussyward did to me; the only think that I didn't want to do was leave Charlie, I was going to miss him and I would always be guilty for the hell I put him through. When my acceptance letter came in from Texas A&M, I knew that's where I wanted to go. With the money that I had saved up, a trust that Charlie set up when I was born and the job that I had got at the bar that was close to campus, I had enough money for tuition.

I graduated Forks High with honors, was made valedictorian and gave a kick ass commencement speech. After graduation was over, Charlie and I went to the diner to have dinner. I was invited to Jessica's graduation party, I didn't want to go but Charlie made me, saying that this would probably be the last time that I saw these people. He then told me that he believed in me, that I wasn't going to drink too much and then dropped me off at the Stanley house.

I had a good time at the party and even though the alcohol was flowing freely, I only had one drink; something that the therapist said that I could do from time to time. I left around midnight, saying goodbye to everyone and promising Angela that I would keep in touch with her via email, I called Charlie to come and get me. Over the next couple of days, I spent packing things I wanted to take with me, decided what I wanted to leave here, what I wanted to donate and what was just trash.

Moving to Texas was a great thing for me. I was no longer the sweet and innocent little girl from Forks, Washington but I also wasn't the hardcore badass that I used to be; however, I still dressed the part. I kept my grades up in college and was the best bartender at "Eclipse." I even won some awards for the way that I could sling drinks and the flare that I put into them.

I had been in Texas for a month when Peter walked in. He sat down at the bar, ordered a shot of whiskey and after I had set down his drink, we spent the remainder of my shift talking. Peter was very funny, and my sides were hurting because of all the laughing that I was doing. After that first meeting, Peter and I were always together on the nights that I wasn't working.

My relationship was nothing like the way that mine and Edward's was; where Edward was a controlling asshole, Peter wasn't. Now don't get me wrong, Peter was possessive of me, but not to scary lengths, he only wanted to keep me protected. Peter introduced me to his brother Jasper the first weekend that I had off work. Jasper looked exactly like Peter but there were a few differences, where Peter had pale blond hair; Jasper's was more of a honey color. Peter was slightly taller than Jasper but not by much.

Jasper and I got along great, Jasper was in the army; currently on leave, and was engaged to Victoria, a beautiful red head. When Peter and Jasper learned about my story, they both vowed to kill Edward should he ever try to get in contact with me again. After only a couple of months, I moved out of my loft and moved into Peter's apartment, it only made sense seeing as how I spent more time there than at my loft anyways.

~end flashback~

I shook myself out of my thoughts when I heard the phone ring, I raced downstairs knowing that Peter wasn't home right now. I grabbed the phone mid fourth ring and said breathily, "Hello."

"Well hey there Bellybean, how's my favorite cousin?" came from the other end in a cheerful voice.

"Hi Emmett, I'm good how are you?" I asked with a big smile on my face.

"Excited to see you again." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"When are you and Rosie coming?" I whined.

"Couple of days and we'll be staying till after the new year."

"That's great. Oh I so can't wait to see you again." I was so excited.

"I can't wait either." I could almost see the smile playing on his lips.

"So was there something that I could help you with?"

"No, no. I was just calling to let you know when we would be there."

"Oh, ok Em." My smile fell slightly.

"Love ya."

"Love you also Em."

We hung up then and I sighed, I really missed my cousin. He and his wife Rosalie lived in California and we didn't get to see each other as often as I liked. Em was more like a brother to me than a cousin, and when he found out what Edward did to me, he was pissed beyond belief and had to be restrained from going out and killing Edward. I also got a stern talking to from him when he found out what I had let my life become.

I didn't have class today, but Peter did. I walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat and saw a note on the fridge in Peter's handwriting. It read,

_Darlin', _  
_Happy December 13th. There are twelve days left to Christmas. Head into the living room, there is a gift waiting in there for you._  
_Love, _  
_Peter_

I dropped the note and went running into the living room to see what the gift was. I didn't see it right away but that was because Peter had hidden it and I had to follow his directions to find the gift; sometimes the directions purposely led me to the wrong place. I finally found the gift behind the doors of the TV stand, it was a long thin box wrapped in a blue paper with a big red bow and another note was attached to it. It read,

_On the first day of Christmas, your true love gave to you..._

I took off the note, slipped off the bow and then ripped open the wrapping paper. I opened the hinged box and gasped at what lie on the silk lining. It was a dark blue almost purple heart shaped necklace that had a puzzle piece worked into the heart. Underneath the necklace was another note Peter had written,

_Darlin', _

_You are the puzzle piece that my heart had been lookin' for and now that I've found you, my heart is finally whole. This necklace is to symbolize what you mean to me, you'll always have a piece of my heart to wear around your neck as you carry the rest of my heart around with you._

_Love always, _  
_Peter. _

I had tears running down my cheeks and I had to move the note so that my tears wouldn't make it spotted. I don't know how long I had been crying for before I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I knew that it was Peter by the scent of his cologne and I collapsed in his arms.He didn't say anything, just ran his hand through my hair while rocking me. After a little while, I finally calmed down, I pulled back from his arms, rubbed the back of my hand over my eyes, sniffled a couple of times and said in a shaky voice, "This gift is so amazing Peter. Thank you."

"You're welcome darlin'. I meant everythin' that I said in the note, you are the missin' puzzle piece to my heart and I'll never let anythin' or anyone harm ya again." he replied while running his hand through my hair.

"I love you Peter." My smile was so huge that my face was hurting.

"I love ya as well darlin'." I could see the love shining in his eyes and his smile matched mine.

I placed a kiss on Peter's lips and then he helped me put on the necklace. I was never going to take this necklace off.

**A/n: **So what do we think of the first chapter? Isn't Peter such a sweetie? I'll be back tomorrow with the next chapter, they are not all going to be long ones, its gonna be more like a drabble fic, 1000 words or less. *waves* Until next time, also I'll be posting all the gifts that Peter gives Bella on my blog (link in my profile). All gifts will be posted once the last chapter is up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **I still only own the plot nothing else. Much love and thanks to my pre reader JoyfulyetHesitantPen

I woke up the next morning to see that Peter wasn't in bed, but on his pillow was a note. I was sad that I wouldn't get to kiss him good morning. I picked up the note, flipped it open and read,

_Mornin' Darlin', _  
_Today you'll be goin' on another treasure hunt but this time you'll have to leave our apartment to find the gift. Don't worry I've mapped out the directions that ya need to follow. _  
_Love ya my angel, _  
_Peter _

What is this man up to? I wondered as I got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom to go through my daily routine. Once I was dressed, I headed out into the kitchen and grabbed some breakfast. While I was dancing around in the kitchen to the song that was playing on the radio, I noticed there was a note taped to the front door; our place had an open concept feel to it, you could stand in one place and see the kitchen, living room, hallway and the doors that led off to the bedrooms and bathroom.

I checked on the food and once I was sure nothing would burn, I walked over to the door and took the note off. I smiled as I smelt Peter's scent all over it. I know I must have looked silly, but I took a sniff of the note and smiled. I then flipped it open and read,

_once ya have finished breakfast, head down to lobby and talk to Riley. He'll have another note for ya tellin' ya what direction to go in. _  
_Peter. _

Riley was the guard who sat in the lobby, and he and I enjoyed talking when I came back from a run or classes. He was an aspiring author who was attending night classes when he wasn't working, and was hoping to get the novel he'd been working on for a year published. I had looked it over from time to time and I knew that it would get published as soon as he sent it out, the book was that good.

I finished breakfast, grabbed my wallet and keys and then headed down to see Riley after locking the apartment door. I got into the elevator, hit the button for the lobby and hummed as I waited to hit the bottom. I strolled over to the desk and watched Riley scribbling away on a notepad.

After a few minutes, he looked up and said, "Bells, how long have you been standing there?" a smirk tugging at his lips.

"A few minutes. I didn't want to interrupt you while you were writing." I said with a shrug.

"Thanks, doll." he said with a smile. "So, I'm guessing you're here for the note that Peter left for you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, I am." I nodded.

"What's he up to?" It was cute the way that Riley's brow scrunched up after asking that question.

"If I didn't know any better, I would said that he semi-following the twelve days of Christmas poem." I replied with a slight shake of my head.

"What makes you say that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He gave me this yesterday." I said while fingering my necklace.

"Well you'll have to tell me what he gets everyday, as it seems that he is getting you twelve gifts for the next twelve days." he said while handing over the note. I took it from Riley, thanked him and then opened the note.

I followed all the notes that I found; I went to the coffee shop that Jane ran, then to the bookstore that Alec ran, the Italian restaurant that Felix owned, and the last one led me to the park, I took off the note from the closest tree and read it,

_Darlin', _  
_Look for someone that ya know, they will have your gift. _  
_Peter_

I wrinkled my brow in confusion, and then looked up from the note and scanned the park. After a couple of passes, my eyes finally landed on Charlotte; Peter's cousin, sitting under a tree. She waved when she saw me and so I jogged over to her, "Hi Char." I said, slightly winded.

"Hey sweetie, come have a seat." she replied with a smile.

I sat down, and took a drink from the bottle of water that she handed me. After I downed half of the bottle, I turned to her and said, "I hope you weren't here waiting long." I said with concern.

"I don't mind. Maria is enjoying being at the park this long." Maria was Char's four year old daughter and she was currently picking wild flowers.

"So what is it that Peter's left with you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This." she said, while presenting me with a big box. The smile on her face was huge.

I tore off the wrapping paper, lifted off the lid of the shoe box and then read the note that said,

_On the second day of Christmas, your true love gave to you..._

I took the note out of the box and after pushing the tissue paper out of the way, I saw a beautiful pair of black leather cowboy boots. I heard Char gasp as I took them out of the box and looked them over.

"They're beautiful." I heard her say.

"Yeah, they are." I agreed with a nod.

"So what is my cuz up to?"

"Seems like he's giving me a gift everyday before Christmas."

"What did he get you yesterday?"

"This." I replied while pointing at the necklace.

"Wow that's original." she replied while holding the heart in her hand.

"Yes," I agreed. "He said that I was the missing puzzle piece to his heart and once he found me, I completed his heart."

"What a big softie." she said with a giggle.

"Yep." I agreed laughing along with her.

I spent the rest of the afternoon with Char and Maria, and then we parted ways when Char said she had to get home to start dinner for James before he got home. I hugged her and Maria goodbye and then headed home myself. I couldn't wait to thank Peter properly when he got home.

**A/n:** So I'll be posting some of the pics on my blog of the gifts that Peter gets Bella, but it won't be till I post the last chapter, so that you guys can be surprised at the gifts along with Bella. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, *waves* until tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: **I still only own the plot nothing else. Much love and thanks to my pre reader JoyfulyetHesitantPen

I was sitting on the couch, sorting through the mail; putting the Christmas cards into one pile and the bills in another when I came to an envelope with my name on it. I knew that it was a clue about my gift for the third day. I tore open the envelope and tugged out the paper inside, I ripped the paper in the corner but I didn't care. I flipped open the letter and read,

_Hello darlin', _  
_Head to the library. Gianna has your next gift. _  
_Love, _  
_Peter_

I tossed the rest of the mail on the table, tugged on my chucks, pulled on my jacket, grabbed my purse and headed out the door. I waved to Riley and then headed out the double doors and turned right. It was such a nice day. Ten minutes later, I walked through the doors of the library and headed over to Angela.

"Hey, Bells." Gianna said, while walking around the counter to give me a hug.

"Hey, Gianna. How are you?" I asked, returning her hug.

"I'm well sweetie. The little one is having a good day so far." she replied while rubbing her ever growing belly. I'd know her and her husband Afton since a week after I arrived in Texas and they were expecting their first child in the next month.

"Well that's good."

"So, would you like the gift that Peter left with me?"

"Yes, please."

She reached under the counter, and after a minute, she pulled out a flat box. Taped to the box was another note,

_On the third day of Christmas, your true love gave to you..._

I took off the note, tore open the shiny blue paper and inside was a copy of 'Wuthering Heights'. I couldn't believe it, not only was it my favorite book but it was also a first edition. I wanted to squeal but I knew that I couldn't inside of the library; however, I did jump up and down while clapping. Gianna's smile was as big as mine, when she saw what the gift was.

She asked me what Peter was up to; he didn't tell her much of anything, I explained to her what he was up to, she said that he was so sweet, to which I had to agree. I spent some time talking with her, the pair of us trying to figure out what other gifts Peter would be giving me as well as what the last gift was going to be.

After awhile I decided to head home, I still had some last minute Christmas shopping to do, as well as making sure that I had enough food in the house for Em when he got her. I said goodbye to Gianna, told her that I was let her know what the other gifts were and then headed home, so that I could get my lists.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: **I still only own the plot, all known characters belong to SM.

"On the fourth day of Christmas, your true love gave to youuuuuuuuuuuuuu..."

I was awaked out of my sleep, by Peter trying to sing. I was groggy and didn't realize what he was singing at first, but slowly my brain started to focus and I pop up out of bed to see what today's gift was going to be.

"Mornin' Darlin'" Peter said with a chuckle.

"Morning Peter. Where is my gift?"

"Is that all you want? You don't want a morning kiss or breakfast?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I want a kiss; you know I always love kissing you."

Peter moved closer to me on the bed, slowly lowered his head till he was an inch from my lips. My eyes fluttered to a close as Peter's lips touched mine, his lips felt like satin against mine. Our lips moved together in perfect harmony, Peter's hand when to the back of my neck as he pulled me impossibly closer to him.

Soon we broke the kiss, so that we could take in some much needed air. Panting slightly Peter said, "Ready for that gift now?"

I nodded my head; Peter moved off the bed and walked over to the dresser. He pulled open the top drawer and took out a medium size square box. He then came back to the bed, sat down beside me and said, "Here love, I hope you like it."

I took it from him, and just held the box for a few minutes wondering what it could be. "Thanks Peter," I said looking over at him, "But how come there is no treasure hunt today?"

"I didn't plan a treasure hunt for everyday, only the days that I wouldn't be here."

I nodded my head, took off the ribbon and lifted the lid off the box. Inside was a silver charm bracelet, the charms were letters and they spelt out 'I LOVE YOU'. It was so beautiful, I placed the box on the nightstand and then flung my arms around Peter, kissing him and thanking him. He just laughed and wrapped his arms around me, returning all my kisses.

"So I take it ya like it darlin'?" Peter said when I pulled back from his hold.

"I don't like it. I love it Peter. It's so perfect."

"I'm glad that you love it."

He kissed me again and then after I had gotten dressed for the day, Peter placed the bracelet on my wrist and we went out to get breakfast.

**A/n: **Hope y'all like this. Thanks for reading, *waves* until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: **I still own nothing but the plot.

It was day five and so far Peter hasn't told me what my gift was. I kept trying to get hints out of him but he wouldn't budge, all he did was tell me to get dressed because we were going out. Once I was dressed in jeans, a plaid button-down and my runners, I went out into the living room; where Peter was waiting for me.

I laughed when I saw him, he was dressed exactly the same as me, just that he had dark wash jeans and his plaid button-down was blue and instead of runners, he had his boots on.

"Well darlin', it seems that we decided to dress alike." Peter said while walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I was going to say the same thing." I replied.

"Are you ready for our date?" he asked before he nibbled on my ear.

I moaned and said, "Yes, where are we going?"

"Ridin', we haven't done it in awhile."

"Great. Let's go."

I was excited to go riding; as Peter said it has been some time since we last went. I grabbed Peter's hand and dragged him out the door and down to his pickup. Peter just went along with me, laughing. We drove to the stables that we frequented and after parking, we went in search of Garrett; he was one of the ranch hands as well as a close friend. We found him with two horses already saddled waiting for us when we got to the second stable.

"Hey angel." Garrett said to me while giving me a hug.

"Hey soldier, how are you?" I replied; Garrett had served in the army till he took a bullet in his shoulder in the arm that he used to shoot with and was given an honorable discharge.

"I'm good, the old shoulder still gives me pain but it's not frequent."

"That's great to hear." I replied while giving him another hug.

Garrett then shook Peter's hand and they exchanged a few words. Peter and I got on the horse, waved goodbye to Garrett and then headed out down the trail that led through trees and came out on a sandy strip of beach. We only talked once in awhile, enjoying the silence and the sounds of nature. Once we came to the beach, I was surprised to see a blanket and picnic basket sitting there waiting for us. Peter saw my look and said, "I had Garrett set it up."

"You're so sweet." I gushed while kissing him on the cheek after we had dismounted.

"Don't let it get around." He chuckled and winked at me.

Peter took my hand and we walked over to the blanket, after I had sat down, I opened the basket and started taking the food out. Peter and I enjoyed a nice lunch and after words I said, "This is a great gift Peter, thank you."

"This is only part of the gift darlin', Eclipse over there is your actual gift." he replied while pointing over to the black stallion that I was riding.

I squealed; which spooked the horses, and flung my arms around Peter. I had wanted a horse for a long time but I never went about getting one, I was beyond happy that Eclipse was mine. He was such a beautiful horse. Peter told me that Eclipse was going to be housed at the stables and that Garrett was going to be his personal groomer. I couldn't have been happier.

**A/n: **So there we have it, sorry for the late posting had a busy day today; cleaning and going to the doctors. I'll be back tomorrow with the next update, *waves* until next time. For those of you that read, 'The Rebel Soldier and his Little Lady' I hope to have the next update soon, I'm almost done with it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: **I still own nothing. Thanks to everyone who's enjoying this story and I'll have to make a list out of all the people that want Peter so that y'all can share him LOL.

"Come on Bella, the story is going to be crazy." Peter hollered up to me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Sheesh keep your pants on." I said coming out of the bedroom.

I didn't have a clue what Peter's problem was today, he woke me up early saying that we needed to go shopping; Peter hates shopping, when I asked him what we needed, his only reply was, "Its part of your gift for today." I would have thought that he would have already gotten all of my gifts but I guess he didn't.

"Come on darlin', lets go." he said grabbing my hand.

"Can I at least put shoes on, or is that against the law?" I snarked out, I wasn't mad at him, I was just acting the same way that he does when I want to drag him to a bookstore.

"Yes darlin', ya can put on your shoes." He said with a laugh.

I smiled at him and sat down to put my shoes on. Once my shoes were on, we headed out and drove to the mall. It was hard to find a parking spot, but after a few minutes we found a spot. It was far from the mall entrance but we didn't care. We walked into the mall and I said, "So where to?"

"Clothing store first."

"Why?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Part of the gift." he said with a shrug.

I just nodded my head and we walked into the direction of a clothing store. I didn't know what I was supposed to be looking for, but Peter did know. He started to pull all different length dresses off the rack and put them in my outstretched arms. Once I had a huge pile, he told me to head into one of the dressing rooms and tried them on till I found one I liked. I didn't argue, just did as he said.

The dresses were all beautiful but the one that I liked the most was a floor length, strapless dark green dresses. There was s sequin pattern on the bust and it hugged all my curves; I was glad that I had the boobs to fill the dress out properly. I opened the dressing room door and stepped out, Peter's jaw dropped when he saw me in the dress.

"Darlin' ya stunnin'."

I blushed and said, "Thanks Peter."

"Is this the dress that you want?"

"It sure it. I love it."

"Good, get changed and we will pay for it and go to the shoe store."

I nodded my head, placed a kiss on his lips and then walked back into the dressing room, slipped out of the dress, put my clothes back on and then Peter and I paid for the dress. We then went to the shoe store and I picked out a pair of red Christian Louboutin platform heel. I was really going for the Christmas theme with my clothing choices. Once we paid for the shoes, we looked around the mall for a bit; I found a red shawl to place around my arms. Peter asked me if I wanted to buy some jewelry to match my dress and I told him that I had some pieces at home that would look good.

We left the mall then and headed home. As soon as we got home, Peter said, "Now that you've got a new dress and shoes, it's time to give you the other part of the gift. He placed the bags on the table, walked over to the desk that was in the corner and pulled open a drawer and took out an envelope.

Peter then walked back over to me, handed me the envelope and told me to open it. I slit it open and took out two tickets to 'The Nutcracker' for tonight. I squealed and jumped up and down because 'The Nutcracker' was my favorite ballet. I hugged Peter and grabbed my bags, dashed upstairs and began to get ready. I was beyond excited.

I showered, dressed, slipped on my heels, fixed my hair and put on my silver star necklace, my charm bracelet that Peter gave a couple days ago and then put in my gold hoop earrings. I then walked out into the living room and saw that Peter was already dressed; he looked so handsome in his black suit. I licked my lips and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around me, told me how beautiful I looked and then placed a kiss on my lips.

We then headed out to his truck and drove to the ballet theater. I couldn't wait to see 'The Nutcracker' it had been a couple of years since I last saw it. This night couldn't have gotten any better.

**A/n:** Pics of Bella's outfit as well as Peter's suit will be on my blog. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, *waves* until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: **nothing belongs to me still; if I was SM I would have had more fun with some of the characters.

I walked into the living room and saw Peter watching the news and a big blue box on the coffee table. I walked over to the couch, sat down beside Peter and said, "What's that?"

"Open it and see darlin'." he replied while placing a kiss on my cheek.

I picked up the box and sat on the floor with it, I took the lid off only to find another box inside; this one was black. I took the second box out, moved the now empty one and placed the second on the floor. I took the lid off that one and again I found another box; that was red, inside. I took out the red box, moved the black one and took the lid off of the red one, only to find a green box inside. Each box kept getting smaller and smaller, I looked to Peter and he just laughed and said, "Keep goin', the gift will be worth it."

I took the lid off the green one and inside it was a yellow box; I removed the yellow box from the green box. I took the lid off the yellow one and inside was a small pink box that sat in the palm of my hand. I took the lid off the pink box and inside was a smaller black box with a hinge. I opened the lid and there nestled on the satin lining was a pair of blue sapphire earrings with diamond flowers on top.

"Oh Peter, they are so gorgeous." I gushed.

"I'm glad that you like them darlin'." He said coming to sit beside me.

"I don't like them. I loved them." I replied.

He just laughed and kissed me on the lips.

**A/n: **Hope y'all enjoyed this; remember some of the pics will be on my blog after all 12 chapters are posted. *waves*, until tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: **I still own nothing; all know characters and places belong to their respective owners. Thanks to all of you who are enjoying this story.

I had just gotten home from shopping; I had to get some groceries as well as some gifts for Peter, Em, Rosie and my dad. They would all be arriving soon and I wanted to make sure that I had their gifts in the house, wrapped and hidden before they got here. I didn't see Peter today yet because he had a class today, so I didn't know what my gift was for today.

I was talking to Rose last night and she couldn't stop gushing over how cool it was that Peter was doing twelve gifts for twelve days and then complained that Em didn't do anything like that for her. I told her not to worry because I was sure he had some great gifts for her for Christmas.

I separated my bags, leaving the Christmas gifts hidden in the bedroom and taking the bags full of food into the kitchen. I made sure to get a lot of food; because Em could eat a person out of house and home, and got a lot of Em and Rose favorite foods. I also got a lot of cans of 'Vitamin R'; Charlie's favorite brand of beer.

I was feeling hungry, so I decided to whip up a salad. I pulled out the lettuce, tomatoes, red onion, green pepper and cucumber. I got a big bowl out of the cupboard and a knife out of the door. I got to work chopping all of the ingredients; once they were chopped and in the bowl, I added some croutons, bacon bits and topped it all off with bacon caesar dressing. I mixed it all together and then because it was a huge bowl of salad, I just got myself a small bowl of salad and placed the rest in the fridge for later.

I walked into the living room, grabbed the TV remote and sat down to see if I could find something while I ate my salad. About two hours later, I heard the front door opening. "Hey babe." Peter called out to me, "Hey sexy." I called back as I got up from the couch. I gave Peter a kiss as I came nearer to him, "How was your last class?" I asked him.

"Long." he replied.

"You say that all the time." I laughed and then walked into the kitchen, so that I could place my bowl in the sink.

"What did ya make babe?" Peter asked following me.

"I whipped up a salad once I came home from shopping." I said turning back around to face him.

"Yum. Did you get everything you were after?"

"Yes I did. I got the last of the gifts, beer for Charlie and Em's favorite foods."

"Sounds like you had a busy day."

"Yeah I did." I replied with a nod.

"So would you like your gift now?"

"Yes, please."

"Follow me." he said as he turned to walk out of the kitchen.

We walked back into the living room; Peter opened a door in the entertainment stand and took out a brown envelope. He then came to sit on the couch with me and handed me the envelope. I opened it and pulled out all the papers that were inside.

"Oh wow, we are going to Vegas for New Years?"

"Yes we are darlin', I wanted to do somethin' fun to kick off a new year and what's more funer than Vegas?"

"I can think of a couple of places but Vegas has to be the best." I said with a laugh.

"I've got the trip all planned out, we will leave the day after Boxing Day and will stay there till the second day of the new year."

"I can't wait."

I looked through everything that Peter had planned for us and I wanted to go there now. I knew that we would be going in a couple of days but I wanted to have fun now.

"So babe, do you like your gift?"

"Of course I do Peter. I loved all the gifts that you have given me so far."

"I'm glad."

He kissed me then and went to get something to eat for himself while I went into the bedroom to wrapped the gifts and put the under the tree.

**A/n:** So who thinks that New Years in Vegas would be fun? I know I would love to spend some time there. See y'all tomorrow, *waves* until then.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n:** I still don't own anything. I would just like to say, I plead the fifth when it comes to all y'all's questions about Peter proposing to Bella at the last chapter.

"So Peter what is today's gift?" I asked him as we lay in bed together in the early hours, watching the sun rise.

"It's something that I think that you will really like." He replied pulling me closer to him.

"Will there be another treasure hunt involved?" I asked next while placing a kiss over his heart.

"Nope, no treasure hunt involved today, I'll be taking you to the gift."

"Where is it?" I asked sitting up on my elbow.

"You'll find out." was his simple answer.

We were silent then while we finished watching the sun rise. Once the sun had finally risen, we made love and then went into the bathroom so that we could shower together. After we were showered and dressed, we went out to have breakfast.

"Ready to go and find your gift darlin'?"

"Yes I am."

"Well come on then."

I placed the dishes in the kitchen and then went to get my shoes, I saw Peter texting someone and when I asked him about it, he told me that it was just Jasper. I told him to let Jasper know that I said hi and that I loved him and he said that he would tell him. Once I had my shoes on, Peter and I walked hand in hand outside and turned south. We kept walking, chatting about Christmas coming and how great it was to be able to spend time with the family.

To me it seemed that we were wandering around aimless but Peter promised me that we were not in fact doing that, we were close to my gift. I also noticed that he was checking his phone an awful lot and when I questioned him about it, he just brushed off my questions. Something was going on and usually it would bother me but I knew that it had to do with my gift so I didn't say anything.

Soon though I heard the honking off a horn but it wasn't a couple of honks, it was an endless stream of honks. I stopped walking to see what was the matter, I turned around and that's when I saw a beautiful red classic car was the source of the insistent honking. The car got closer to Peter and me; still honking, and that's when I noticed who was in the car. I let out a squeal of happiness. The car stopped and the driver's door flung open and Emmett popped out; I was glad that we were on a side street and didn't have to worry about oncoming traffic. I raced over to Em and flung my arms around him; he picked me up and swung me around. It was so great to be on the receiving end of Em's bear hug again; it had been too long.

After awhile, Em put me down and I went to hug Rose and then Charlie, "I didn't know you guys were coming today." I said with my arms still around Charlie.

"We wanted to surprise you kiddo." Charlie replied while placing a kiss atop my head.

"So Peter, are they my gift?" I asked while looking at him.

"Partly." he replied.

"What's the other half?" I answered with a raised eyebrow.

"The car that they were following us in, It's a 1958 Corvette." he smiled.

"Really? this car is for me?" my eyes were wide and I knew that my mouth was slightly agape.

"Yep darlin', this car is now yours. I knew that you other one was on its last wheels and so I wanted to have a new one for you, but I knew that you wouldn't want something of this era so I got you a classic."

"Oh my God, this is so awesome. I can't thank you enough for both the car as well as getting my family here sooner than expected." I said walking closer to Peter.

"You're very welcome my angel." he replied while wrapping his arms around me.

We shared a kiss; with Em making gagging noises, and then we piled into the car and drove home. This Christmas was turning out to be one of the best.

**A/n: **I so want a car as a Christmas gift, anyone else? I love my Peter and I know that a lot of you do as well, hope this chapter was to your liking. *waves* until tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: **I own nothing; all known characters belong to their respective owners.

Rose and I were sitting together on the couch, catching up. I was filling her in on school and work and she was telling me how her business was doing. It was great to be able to just sit and talk with Rose, she was more than a cousin by marriage, she was like the older sister that I needed in my life. Em and Peter were playing video games and Jasper and dad were playing cards while talking about sports.

I hadn't gotten my gift today yet but I wasn't worrying about it, I knew that Peter would give it to me when he was ready; for all I knew it was a gift that shouldn't be seen by my family. I was looking over at the tree that we had finished decorating this morning, when Peter called my name, I looked over at him and said, "Yeah, Peter?"

"I was wondering if your ready for your gift?"

"Of course I am."

He paused the game, took an envelope from Em and walked over to Rose and me. He handed the envelope that he gotten from Em to Rose and then handed me on that looked exactly the same. Rose and I tore into the envelopes and I pulled out a brochure to a spa that was in Fort Worth, I looked over to Rose and saw that she had the exact same thing in her hand.

"What's this Peter?" I asked looking up to him.

"Em and I have planned a weekend at the spa for you and Rose. It's all paid for and we've booked appointments for you both for everything that they had. There is no date on it, so whenever you both want to go you can."

"Oh, wow. This is awesome. Thanks Peter and Emmett." Rose said, standing up to give Peter a hug and then walking over to Em to hug and kiss him.

"Yeah, thanks guys." I replied.

"Well, Pete and I know how much you both say that you don't get to spend enough time with each other, so we thought that this would be a great gift for the pair of you." Em said.

"Oh it is a great gift." Rose and I said at the same time.

We sat back down on the couch and started to look over everything that the guys had planned for us. It all looked so relaxing and I couldn't wait to head there with Rose, I knew that we would have a great time there.

**A/n:** Yep I really want a Peter for myself. He's just so damn sweet. Till tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: **I still own nothing, not a Peter or Jasper or a Garrett or an Emmett for my own. I do however own this plot.

I was in the bedroom wrapping some last minute gifts when Peter called out to me, I told him that I was coming, made sure that I had everything hidden and went out into the front room to see what he needed. All the lights were off; except for the Christmas lights, and there were lit candles around the room. Peter was sitting on the couch with his guitar on his lap.

"What's going on?" I asked walking closer to him.

"Its time for your next Christmas gift."

"Are you going to sing for me?" I asked pointing to his guitar.

"Yep I am darlin', it's a song that I wrote for you."

"I can't wait to hear it." I said sitting down on the couch beside him.

He tuned his guitar and strummed a bit making sure it was on the right cord and then began to sing

Would you go with me if we rolled down streets of fire

Would you hold on to me tighter as the summer sun got higher

If we roll from town to town and never shut it down

Would you go with me if we were lost in fields of clover

Would we walk even closer until the trip was over

And would it be okay if I didn't know the way

If I gave you my hand would you take it

And make me the happiest man in the world

If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl

Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea

Let me know if you're really a dream

I love you so, so would you go with me

Would you go with me if we rode the clouds together

Could you not look down forever

If you were lighter than a feather

Oh, and if I set you free, would you go with me

If I gave you my hand would you take it

And make me the happiest man in the world

If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl

Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea

Help me tie up the ends of a dream

I gotta know, would you go with me

I love you so, so would you go with me

"Peter that was so beautiful, thank you so much." I said once he finished singing.

"So I take it that ya like it darlin'?" he asked fiddling with the guitar.

I placed my hand on his arm and my other hand on his cheek, he looked up at me and I said, "That was my favorite gift out of all the others you've given me."

"Really?" he asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"Of course. Anyone can go to a store or go online to buy the gifts that you have already given me. But not everyone, can sit down and pour their hearts into a song, like you just did."

"Ya know darlin', I don't know what I ever did to get an angel like you."

"No, Peter. It's me who's the lucky one to have found you. I could have stayed in that relationship with Edward or I could have found a worse one when I left him but being with you, is as easy a breathing. Not only do you let me be an equal in this relationship, you take what I have to say to heart and always include me in your decisions."

"I think we were both very lucky. I love ya darlin'." he said with a huge smile.

"I love you as well Peter." I replied leaning in to kiss him. I really was truly lucky.

**A/n:** Ok all together now... awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Till tomorrow, with the last chapter of this tale. The song that Peter sang to Bella is, 'Would you go with me' by Josh Turner.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: **I still own nothing.

It was Christmas Eve, it was finally here. I couldn't wait for tomorrow, the gifts, the big dinner and just spending the whole day with my family. Rose and Char were coming over today to help me prep the food and make the pies. I was cleaning the apartment while I was waiting for the girls to get here; I was in the bathroom finishing that up, when I heard a knock at the door. I knew that it would be Rose and Char, so I hurried to finish up and put all my cleaning supplies away.

"Hey, ladies." I called walking into the dining room after I has changed out of my ratty clothing that I wore to clean in.

"Hey, Bells. How are you?" Rose asked.

"I'm well. Ready to get started?"

"Yes." they both replied.

"Hey babe." Peter called as we were walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah handsome?" I answered while turning around to face him.

"The guys and I are going out, so that you ladies can have the whole house to yourselves."

"Already hun, I'll see y'all later. Say hi to everyone for me." I replied while walking over to give him a kiss goodbye.

"I'll be sure to. See you tonight for your last gift."

"What I won't be getting any tomorrow?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course you are." he replied hugging me.

"I wouldn't have minded if I wasn't getting any from you, you've given me so much as is."

"I could give you the moon darlin' and it still wouldn't be enough." he said while kissing me.

We said goodbye after a few more kisses and then I went back into the kitchen so that we could start getting everything ready. Rose and Char had gotten a cup of hot chocolate for themselves as they waited for me.

"Sorry, ladies." I said getting myself a cup also.

"Don't worry about it Bells, we were both that why in the beginning of our relationship. We are just happy that you are happy." Rose said while taking a sip of her cocoa. Char nodded her head in agreement.

Once we finished our drinks we got to work getting everything ready for tomorrow. We chatted and the girls swooned when I told them what my gift was yesterday. I had to laugh when they said that James and Em were starting to feel the pressure of what Peter was doing for me. By mid afternoon we had everything ready for tomorrow and Rose suggested that we go out for a late lunch.

We agreed and after cleaning up the kitchen and ourselves, we headed out to Rose's car. I saw Char texting someone and when I asked her if all was well, she said she was just checking it with James to see how Maria was; James was taking Maria to see Santa today. I nodded my head and then we climbed into the car and headed to the restaurant.

We had a great time, after we had lunch we just wonder around in the shops. By early evening we decided to head home, it was dark enough that the houses had there Christmas lights on. We pulled up to the apartment building and headed upstairs after we parked. The apartment was all in darkness when we entered, "Guess Peter and the guts are not home yet." I said while flipping on the hall light.

We removed our things and I went to turn on the Christmas lights. When I passed the candy dish, I picked up the top one and finished putting on the lights. Peter walked in then followed by Jasper, James, Em and my dad. "Hey guys, did you all have a good day?" I asked giving each of them a hug.

"Yeah it was awesome." Peter replied.

"What did you guys do?"

"Nothing much."

I just nodded my head, when I looked closely at everyone; they seemed to be sending messages with their eyes. What the hell is going on? I wondered as I walked over to the windows to switch on those lights. When they came on I gasped because the lights read 'Will you marry me?' I looked over at Peter, who was down on one knee; he took a deep breath and said, "Darlin', when I first met you I knew that I wanted to be in your life for as long as you let me. I fell in love with you quickly but didn't say anything because of your past. I know that you love me and I'm here asking you now, to become Mrs. Peter Whitlock."

I was crying but I was able to choke out, "Yes. God yes, I love you so much Peter."

He stood up then, and wrapped his arms around me. We shared a long kiss and when we broke apart I said, "Can I see my ring now?"

"You're holdin' it darlin'." he replied.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Open the wrapper on your candy." he said with a smirk.

I did as he said and out came a beautiful diamond ring in the shape of a flower.

"Oh my God, this is so beautiful." I said while holding it in my hand. Peter took the ring, placed it on my finger and said, "It looks better here." I nodded in agreement, kissed Peter again and then went to show the ring to everyone.

They congratulated us on our engagement and then we spent the rest of the night just talking about the wedding and what my ideas were for the big day. I couldn't have been happier; this was turning out to be an awesome Christmas.

**A/n:** So I hope y'all enjoyed this story. I would like to wish everyone who celebrates it a Happy Christmas and I hope that y'all get everything that you asked for as well as have fun with your family. Credit for the 'will you marry me' in lights goes to Dave Haywood from 'Lady Antebellum' because it was the way that he proposed to his now wife on a Christmas eve not long ago. *waves* until next time.


End file.
